


Mistakes Were Made

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien would high five her, Caught, Chat would be proud, Day 20, F/M, LMAO, Ladybug would cry, Marinette would laugh, alya does puns, but he's a bro to her, he's a bro, look at my bee go, she didn't know it until now, she likes Nino, she's a bro, she's a bro to him, she's good at them, they're both bros to Adrien, we're all bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: “Nino?! It was you this whole time? You're Le Paon?”He nodded.“I'm Volpina.”“Holy balls!”Nino and Alya laughed.“Well, I'm Queen Bee.”“We know.”





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might #LoveTheBee she's cute.

After the akuma was purified, the Miraculous Five scattered to safely detransform. 

Unknown to any of them, Queen Bee, Volpina, and Le Paon ended up in the same area. 

Volpina got there first, so she quickly detransformed and walked out of the alley.

Alya immediately ran into Le Paon.

Queen Bee landed on a building right next to them, and quickly hid once she heard them.

“Well well well, if it isn't Mme. Césaire of the infamous Ladyblog. Here for another exclusive?”

Alya laughed. “It is about time for one. You've only had the one, and my followers are claiming that I'm ignoring my blogging integrity in order to keep you all to myself.”

Le Paon smirked and stepped closer to her. “Well, are you? Because I wouldn't mind.”

Alya flushed a pretty shade of red. “I bet you wouldn't.”

“Who wouldn't want to be kept by someone as beautiful as you?”

“You're laying it on real thick today, aren't you?”

He laughed. “Everytime I run into you, it could be the last. I'm just trying to make every moment I have with you count.”

“I mean, if you wanted to see me more, you should've said something.”

\---

Queen Bee was shocked. 

She thought Alya was with Nino and only him!

She felt...

What was this new emotion?

It was hurt, anger, and betrayal, obviously...

But it wasn't for herself.

Was she feeling things for Nino? She wanted to scream.

Stupid Adrien and his stupid nice friends who weren't that nice at all! 

Stupid Nino who, while Chloé had to admit was actually pretty nice, was always so smug! He acted like he actually knew everything that was going to happen. He was usually right, but still! Just because he seemed to have more common sense than the rest of them didn't mean he could hold it over everyone else's head.

And Marinette! Chloé couldn't stand her with her self sacrificing self! She was always giving up stuff she wanted so others could be happy, when no one did the same for her! She apparently only had a spine when talking to Chloé.

Alya? She never really had an issue with her, if she was being honest. Alya was the outspoken one in a group full of quiet, and she was quick to call anyone, including Chloé, who she felt step out of line. Chloé respected her. 

But now? Not so much. Nino didn't deserve this! She looked back to where Alya was with her superhero secret. 

WHEN HAD SHE STOPPED PAYING ATTENTION?

They were making out!! In an alley!

Queen Bee dropped down off of the building around the corner, detransformed, and stormed over to the wannabe Superman and his even lamer Lois Lane.

“What do you think you're doing?”

The two of them froze, and Chloé felt a twinge of sick pride at surprising them.

Alya turned around. “Chloé, it's not what it looks like, just calm down.”

“Calm down? You think I can just calm down when I catch you swapping spit with him? You have a boyfriend, Alya! Did you forget? How could you do this to Nino? Does he know? What am I saying, of course he doesn't! Is this just for your stupid blog? Why would you do this to him? What did he do to deserve this?”

Chloé was red faced. Her shrill voice had rose to a shriek.

Le Paon, who was frozen into silence at her concern for him, realized the irony of the situation and snickered. He actually snickered.

There was a fire in her eyes. “Do you think this is funny?! I haven't even begun to get on your case yet. Can't you see everyone's future? Did you not think to see if she had someone in her life? I get that it's not your job and you're not at fault, but you had to have seen this coming, you two being caught. Didn't you?”

“I have to admit to that, yeah I saw this coming.” Alya smacked him on the arm

“And you didn't think to check and see if these claims were real?”

“I didn't feel as if I needed to...”

“You smug asshole!” She lunged for him.

He caught her. “Chloé calm down!”

“Don't say my name! You don't deserve to even know it.” She snatched herself away from him.

Alya sighed. “Chloé, just relax, and we'll explain everything.”

“I'm not the one you need to explain anything to! You need to be explaining this to your boyfriend, Nino!”

Le Paon laughed. “Look, I can't do this anymore, Alya.” He looked at Chloé. “Chloé, I respect you a lot for sticking up for your friend like that, but there's something you gotta know before you decide to hate me, okay?”

“What could you possibly say to make me not hate you?”

He detransformed. 

...

“Nino?! It was you this whole time? You're Le Paon?”

He nodded. “But I do appreciate how you stuck up for me and confronted her for ‘cheating’ on me with a superhero.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Whatever, it's not like you wouldn't kill for a chance to be with Volpina.”

He shrugged and pulled Alya close to him. “Well, she sure is a fox, isn't she?” 

“Wait! You're...?”

She nodded. “I'm Volpina.”

“Holy balls!”

Nino and Alya laughed. 

“Well, I'm Queen Bee.”

“We know.”

“Howwwwww?”

“It's your username everywhere... You've had it since before you got your miraculous...”

Alya nodded. “You're not as creative as you think you are.”

“I...” She stammered. “I'm creative! You think of a better bee pun!” Nino opened his mouth, but Chloé cut him off. “One that fits me, and doesn't give my identity away.”

Nino closed his mouth in thought. 

Alya held up a finger. “Wasp Royale. Bee-yoncé. Honey Bee. Boug-Bee. Bee-witched. Vitamin Bee. Sting Queen.”

Chloé gaped at her. “Just like that? That fast?”

Alya shrugged. “What can I say? I'm a reporter. Headlines are full of puns.”

“...Well then. Color me surprised.”

Nino laughed. “Who even says that anymore?” He took a breath. “But no, seriously, it means a lot to me that you cared enough about me to stand up to a superhero for me.”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Mhmm. You're welcome, I guess. Next time, just don't get caught.”

**Author's Note:**

> U don't know how embarrassingly fast I came up with those be puns :/ (I was gonna call her Boug-Bee instead of Queen Bee, but I got Lazy™
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
